dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyrrha Nikos vs Monsoon
Pyrrha Nikos vs Monsoon 'it is the 10th Episode from DBX Created by TOSHIKI OVERLORD And Follow from Ultron vs Beacon Academy And Iron Man vs Metal Sonic (It is advisable to see these battles first). Also the event It occurs concurrently with Mistral vs Neopolitan. With to Returning to Pyrrha Nikos From RWBY, Who already appeared earlier in Ultron vs Beacon Academy, And Monsoon From Metal Gear. The Previuis fight is Agent Carolina vs Sarah Palmer And The Next is Erza Scarlet vs Sasuke Uchiha. Description ''RWBY vs MetalGear! Have powers of magnetism , their costumes are red and are considered the best of their teams. On his way to find the pieces of Ultron , Pyrrha found an opponent that matches your skills. You will beat Monsoon or end up worse than his fight with Cinder ?. Interlude No rules Just bloodshed DBX! DBX Trailer In one place the limit of Vale (Cues Red Like Rose) Maybe the destiny would have come back , but seeing the current problems seems the destiny likes to see you suffer '' ''You do not get it. I am Pyrrha Nikos, the girl invincible i won four tournaments in a row, i have a legendary reputation. How is it possible that it can not rescue one of my friends?. I never failed. I am Steve Rogers Know as Captain America. Super Soldier, example of the highest echelon of the human race, I can think perform and faster other movements, yet i could not save my best friend falling from a train. No matter how strong or you're not clever we are perfect, sooner or later make mistakes or failures. The scene where Jaune dies in the hands of Ultron is remembered. Pyrrha: Jaune....I'm Sorry Pyrrha receives a bullet from an unknown enemy. To rear its view up manages see Monsoon . One of the Winds Of Destruction . Monsoon: Pyrrha Nikos..... The invincible girl, and heard a lot about you . Is all that true or pure science fiction ?. The last time I fight with a villain dead end . Not happen this time . (Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3-Magneto Theme) In Octuber Pyrrha and Monsson use their magnetic powers lifting a tank. The poles attract Pyrrha uses Miko and Akuo against Monsoon , he uses his sai as blocking . JNPR VS Wind Of Destruction Monsoon sent to Pyrrha to the ground and gives a flurry of blows . Magnetic vs Magnetic Pyrrha tries to stab Monsoon , but it is almost impossible because disarms and gun several times. Monsoon will know victory or end shattered as they struggle with Raiden ? Pyrrha is protect with its coat of projectiles Monsoon . Pyrrha will return to a win or will have a tragic end as Cinder ? Pyrrha:The destiny made to meet me for a reason , if you fight , then fight . '''BEGIN! DBX On TV. Show the news of the US presidential election. Presenter: And in a surprise twist. The Colorado State Senator Steven Armstrong leads the polls, overwhelmingly beating candidates Hillary Clinton and Donald Trump. In a cabin. Ruby Rose, Hawkeye and Pyrrha Nikos see that news. Hawkeye communicates with Tony. Hawkeye: Apparently your friend is doing well. What would help the Senator? Tony (Flying): A former agent of the Navy. We can help. Hawkeye: Really we are desperate to the point of asking even political support. Tony: Armstrong was not my first choice. But after the fall of Shield and Atlas backlash, I do not keep another. Did they find the others? Hawkeye: No, but Natasha and Glynda sent us a message. They are fine. Now we go to an abandoned city Tony: Abandoned City? Interesting. Please do see something. Tony went to Steven building. While Hawkeye and company were limits Vale. Within the limits of Vale. Hawkeye, Ruby and Pyrrha are separated. Hawkeye gives them some communicators to keep in touch. Pyrrha walks down the shady place. Miko and akouo puts on his back. Enter an abandoned building, there observed the horizon. A vast forest, which she and her companions took them through. And deep this Vale, Hidden in his calm view. It lives in chaos. The city suffered several attacks in recent months. The most recent was an ally military group Atlas. The Avengers and Beacon were unable and are now separated. But the most affected Pyrrha, event was the attack made by Ultron. In that attack, one of his companions had died. It was not any companion, was his love interest Jaune. That is still in his mind. FLASHBACK She suffered several shots that left very hurt. Ultron in an act of revenge, he decides to end it. But Jaune stood in the midst, protecting the attack, at the cost of his life. Pyrrha cries remembering that day. Even he thought he could do something but does not know that. Ruby: Pyrrha? ¿Hawkeye? Does anyone hear me? He needed help, Quick! Pyrrha: Ruby Where are you? I'm on my way Ruby: I'm (Someone destroys his cell) Ruby is surrounded by a shadow. Ruby quickly pulls out his Crecent Rose, but his opponent the neutralized with magnetism. Then the screen goes dark. Pyrrha Nikos makes every effort to quickly get to rescue Ruby. But do not know its location, the city is too big and has very little time. Pyrrha: Curse Hawkeye: Pyrrha? Are you there? Pyrrha: If I'm here Hawkeye. Do you have a clue where this Ruby? Hawkeye: I'm trying, but there is a lot of interference. I can not locate it Pyrrha: I look for quiet. Hawkeye: Alrright Pyrrha continues his search and ends up in a building. Ahi is surrounded by two soldiers, Pyrrha quickly neutralizes with its magnetic powers. He does not want to hurt him so then knocks out his shield. Pyrrha continues its journey, but suddenly. The soldiers rise and attack. Pyrrha was surprised by the attack and ends on the floor. Use your semblance against them. Pyrrha not want to kill them, that's the problem. The soldiers will not stop her to death, Pyrrha will have to do much more. Although it is seen that only has one output. SLASH Pyrrha murderous soldiers. Ends kneeling on the floor breathing heavily. It starts to rain ???: Apparently, you're afraid murder, Pyrrha Nikos Pyrrha looks over the building. There is a ninja cyborg red and black color. Monsoon: My Name is Monsoon, Of Wind of Destruction. Pyrrha: Wind of Destruction?, wait, You are terrorists !. What are you doing here? Monsoon: You have great potential, but fear the desire to kill your enemies. Tell me What is the reason to forgive the weak? Saved by becoming the weak one? Pyrrha: I did not turn into someone weak. Nor kill my opponents me become someone strong, if they can not fight .... is enough reason to stop the fight. Monsoon: Kill or Die Pyrrha, Phnom Penh I taught me. Apparently you did not grow up in a battlefield. War is a cruel father, but an effective teacher. His last lesson I remain etched in my psyche: That this world and its people are sick. Free will is a myth. The Religion one dogma. We are puppets controlled by something bigger: Memes The DNA OF Soul They determine our will ... our culture are all that we transmit. Pyrrha: Are you talking of destiny?. Monsoon: What? Pyrrha: You speak of something bigger than us. That guides us and makes us what we are. Monsoon: No this is different. The destination is not transmitted to a person. Expose someone to rage long and learn to hate. It becomes the carrier of the meme. Envy, anger, despair. These were transmitted memes And being naive? Sticking by the weak? Is that a meme ?. You are more than you appear Pyrrha Nikos. Struggles against nature, trying to win a fight, but your defeat is inevitable. The wind blows, the rain falls and strong hunting the weak. It was rumored that died in the hands of an arrow. Regardless of your being here today. If it is true or false. You should know what your opponent had your no. Pyrrha:....... She was stronger than me. I had no doubt kill me Monsoon: Do you see what I mean? That meme you was transmitted. Your opponent was not limited, I do not hesitate to kill you. the illusion of justice was not given. I know what you're capable of. A few months ago, a robot named Ultron attacked the city where you lived Is not it true ?, he did something that nature awakened in you (Pyrrha shows a sour face). Do not be ashamed. It is nature that is ongoing. Pyrrha: Maybe you're right. I mean about me. Since mostre be superior to all at the academy Sanctum. Win all these tournaments. I wanted to be accepted and that no one rejected me. I not want to be rejected as being better than they wanted to be at their level. I thought that when entering the Beacon everything would be different, start from scratch. When I met my friends, Jaune, Nora and Ren, I had this idea of having a life like them. That rejected me, to be accepted by others who barely tried. But I was wrong Monsoon: So what you admit? Pyrrha: All my friends, made me forget that time. But what happened to Cinder Ultron and Who am I kidding? Why should I be ashamed ?. I obtained the title of the invensible girl (Hit the ground with his fist). While I simply helping others, my enemies became stronger than me. My death was real, and when he died I felt something strange. Frustration, anger. Be overcome was something so bitter. Your .... But you're a reminder of what I believe. What may be and fate put us here. I have a chance to show who I am. Monsoon: What do you mean? Pyrrha: The Pyrrha Nikos. The True Pyrrha Nikos, Come Back. I will not hold back Monsoon: I knew there was more than what you showed. Pyrrha: You may not believe in fate. According to you, the force that controls us is called meme and this is transmitted. Then you pass on my meme and Penny. The Death! (Cues Metal Gear Rising: Revengance- The Stains Of Time) Pyrrha enters combat position BEGIN! (Cues RWBWY Volume 2- Time To Say Goodbye) Possible Theme (Cues Save The Future-Brandon Yates) (Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3- Wolverine Theme) Results Next DBX Trivia * The battle began writing in October to celebrate volume 4 of RWBY . * Is the Third Battle Of Genders. The Previus Are Pit vs Lenneth And Ash Ketchum vs Kourin The Next is Erza Scarlet vs Sasuke Uchiha * Originally Pyrrha Fighting to Carolian from Red vs Blue. But In the end it was decided that Carolina faced Sarah and Pyrrha to Monsoon . * Is the fourth Hero vs Villain The Previus Are Ultron vs Beacon Academy, Iron Man vs Metal Sonic And The Meta vs Rex. The Next is Saitama vs Doctor Doom * Is the fourth DBX in Introducing to character from Rooster Teeth The Previus Are Ultron vs Beacon Academy, The Meta vs Rex And Agent Carolina vs Sarah Palmer * It is The First DBX in Introducing to character from Metal Gear * It is The First DBX in Introducing to character from Konami * It is The Second DBX in Introducing to character from RWBY * It is the first DBX where a character comes back. (Pyrrha Nikos In This Case) The Next is Mistral vs Neopolitan * A trailer was scheduled for August 20 , but was postponed for problems . * It is the first DBX RWBY vs Metal Gear. The Next Are Mistral vs Neopolitan And Senator Armstrong vs Cinder Fall * It is The First DBX With Trailer. Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Toshiki Overlord DBX Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed DBX Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles